


Pandora's box

by Donya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 The Great Red Dragon, M/M, Secret love letter from secret ex-murder husband, Will misses Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: Will finally reads the letter from Hannibal, the one kept in his dresser drawer and takes a stroll down memory lane.





	Pandora's box

The letter from Hannibal was where Will had put it. Where he hid it, with no intention of ever opening it. He had been trying not to think about it, unsuccessfully. It was the Pandora's box, he knew it. For the sake of his new family and his sanity, he wanted to keep it closed. But then Jack came and Will couldn't fight it anymore.

He waited until his wife was asleep. He got up, checked once again if she was really sleeping and opened the drawer. He would let his fingertips touch the envelope, briefly, when he was getting dressed in the morning. A little pang of longing to start a day. He took the letter and quietly left the bedroom. He couldn't read it in Molly's presence.

When he was pulling his sweater on, over his t-shirt, he hesitated one more time. There would be no coming back. The illusion of a happy new life would be shattered. He knew that either the content of the letter or the case would lead him to Hannibal.

The letter was handwritten. Will read it by the fireplace. He could almost hear Hannibal's voice, the fondness with which he would say his name. His heart clenched. Hannibal, as a friend, advised him not to join forces with Jack Crawford, warned him against the consequences of going back to old habits.

Will wanted to keep the letter, a bittersweet reminder of his time with Hannibal, of what he had lost. Instead, he took the envelope and its contents and leant closer to the fireplace. Burning it would be dramatic enough, but something prevented him from doing that. A wave of memories, the ones he had struggled to repress.

He felt it again, the echo of the joy of being reunited with Hannibal. The smile he didn't hide when their eyes met, the relief that flooded him and the realisation that they were conjoined. He had never felt such a profound connection to anyone, never experienced that kind of bond. He understood others and Hannibal was the first person who was able to reciprocate the feeling. He let Will see the real Hannibal, allowed him to have an intimate knowledge of him. All of his secrets laid bare. Will let him into his mind, opened up to him. He embraced the darkness inside him thanks to Hannibal. Without him, Will would never truly know himself and with him, he could discover his true potential.

He sat back in the chair, still holding the letter. He looked down at it, wondered what was going through Hannibal's mind when he was writing it. Did he picture Will by the fireplace, reminiscing about their shared past? Did he guess Will would read it at night, in secret? He must have known Will would hide it from Molly, keep her in the dark about the depth of his involvement with him. Years spent apart meant nothing, Hannibal was still a part of Will and Will couldn't deny that a part of him was with Hannibal in his cell. They knew each other better than anyone else and Will's commitment to another person changed nothing.

Will sensed it, the craving, the desperate need growing inside him. He was almost sure the letter was hot to the touch and was burning his fingers. It was only a matter of time, his seeing Hannibal again and he was terrified of how much he wanted that. He didn't quite trust himself when it came to his relationship with Hannibal. He had always wanted to run away with him, be unapologetically happy with him. He naively thought that his marriage would keep him where he belonged. Perhaps he belonged somewhere else.

He let his eyes close, let himself remember how close he and Hannibal once were. Not only spiritually. It was a surprise for Will, despite Hannibal's tender gestures. He didn't know what he desired until he met Hannibal. That was why he was never completely satisfied with his sex life. Something had always been missing and he only realised what it was when Hannibal deepened their friendship.

He had never felt particularly attracted to men and was convinced his interest in Hannibal wasn't of sexual nature. What was astonishing wasn't their first kiss, but his reaction. He remembered thinking how insane Hannibal's intention was when he was leaning towards him and then their lips touched, but it felt... good. Right. Like something they should have done much earlier. He raised his hands to Hannibal's shoulders, tilted his head to the side and parted his lips, letting Hannibal get a taste of him. Hannibal licked into his mouth, dragged his tongue over Will's. His hand cupped the back of Will's head, pulled him closer and Will didn't resist. He found himself leaning against Hannibal's chest, safe in his embrace.

Hannibal was demanding. He expected Will not to disappoint him. And Will tried to live up to his high expectation, he really tried. Lying face down on Hannibal' bed, he clenched his fists, bit his lip and not once asked Hannibal to slow down. He lost count of how many fingers were stretching him, gliding in and ou. Hannibal was thorough and seemed to enjoy Will's growing desperation. Will didn't complain about the long preparation. The reward was a teasing touch around his prostate, getting closer and closer to the sensitive spot. By the time Hannibal decided he had been sufficiently prepared, Will was a mess. A sweaty, whimpering mess. He didn't think he could move, his limbs felt heavy and useless, but Hannibal wanted him on all fours. Will didn't need to be told twice. The position made him feel vulnerable, exposed. Hannibal was right behind him, his palms on Will's buttocks, on the backs of his thighs, sliding up and down. Will's breath caught in his chest when Hannibal filled him, his hips were shaking, but he didn't jerk forward, away from the burning intrusion. The first proper thrust sent him to his elbows. He quickly straightened his arms and started rocking his hips, into Hannibal's lap and then away, only as much as Hannibal's hands on his hips allowed him, not once breaking the steady rhythm. Hannibal pushed forward, harder, moved one hand to Will's shoulder. His firm, deep thrusts rocked Will's body back and forth, his erection bouncing between his thighs. He couldn't touch it, Hannibal's also needed both hands to hold him and somehow that made the experience much more intense.

A sudden noise startled him. He hoped it wasn't Molly, it would be hard to explain the letter he was still holding and the visible reaction of his body. He looked back and saw nothing. His secret was safe. He could still try to pretend. After one last glance, he fed the fire and went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal cancelled. Crappy shows renewed for 13/14/15 season. Crappy old shows brought back. Hannibal not renewed yet. Designated Survivor cancelled. God dammit. Why can't we have nice things?


End file.
